Matahari Yang Mulai Gelap
by ImamNHR
Summary: <html><head></head>bercerita tentang sosok Juvan yang suka menolong dan Meyta.</html>


**Matahari Yang Mulai Gelap**

Pagi itu Juvan sedang bersantai di depan rumahnya, mungkin karena dia sangat penat dengan urusan rumahnya atau mungkin karena hari minggu yang tidak biasanya, karena Ayah dan Ibunya sedang tidak dirumah. "Aaahhh..." nafas leganya bagai petani yang selesai bekerja. "Gubrakkkk" suara yang keras mengagetkannya. Dia berlari ke arah suara tersebut, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat seorang anak perempuan seumurannya tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Dengan sigap dia langsung menggendong anak perempuan itu dan membawa tali, semprotan serangga dan barang barang lain yang berceceran di dekat sepeda anak perempuan itu kedalam rumahnya. Juvan langsung mengambil perban dan obat merah untuk menyembuhkan luka anak perempuan itu.

"Oouughhh... dimana ini?" desah anak perempuan itu. "oh, ternyata kau sudah sadar, tadi aku melihatmu terjatuh di pinggir jalan, saat ini kau di rumahku, istirahatlah dulu, akan kuambilkan minum." Juvan mengambilkan air putih dan mengantarkan ke anak itu. dia terkejut melihat anak itu menangis di kamarnya,

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Juvan.

"Aku tidak menangis kok.." saut anak itu,

"O iya, kita belum kenalan, Nama kamu siapa?"

"Aku Meyta, Kalau kamu?"

"Juvan, Kamu tinggal dimana?"

"...Bla ...Bla...Bla...Bla..."

Lama sekali mereka mengobrol, mereka langsung akrab dalam sekejap, mungkin karena umur mereka yang hampir sama. Tidak disangka ternyata mereka berada di SMA yang sama. Mereka berbicara tentang sekolah, hobi, guru, dan hal-hal lain yang biasa diceritakan anak-anak SMA. Semenjak peristiwa itu mereka berdua menjadi akrab dan saling bersahabat.

Masa SMA Juvan dan Meyta kini menjadi sebuah masa yang menyenangkan. mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Tetapi juga seperti Adik dan Kakak. Selalu bersama, Tertawa bersama, menangis bersama dan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersama.

Meyta melihat sosok Juvan sebagai sosok yang baik, ramah dan suka menolong. Bahkan Suatu hari ketika mereka berdua berjalan bersama di pinggir jalan, Meyta melihat dengan jelas betapa tulusnya hati seorang Juvan. Menyelamatkan seekor kucing yang berlari di tengah jalan yang akan tertabrak mobil. Setelah kejadian itu Juvan dirawat dirumah sakit karena mengalami keretakan tulang di kaki kirinya. Setiap hari Meyta selalu menjenguknya, mendoakannya dan selalu di sisinya sampai Juvan sembuh.

Saat lulus SMA, cerita mereka berdua pun berlanjut, sampai mereka menjadi sepasang suami istri. Panggilan sayang pun menjadi tanda betapa mereka saling mencintai.

Setelah beberapa bulan, Meyta hamil. Perut Meyta semakin membesar dan membesar. Tak terasa kini kehamilan Meyta sudah menganjak 8 bulan.

Pada saat hari kelahiran anak mereka, hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Pada saat itu Juvan yang sedang pulang dari tempat kerjanya, merasa sangat senang karena anaknya yang pertama akan lahir.

Saat perjalanannya pulang Juvan melihat anak – anak yang sedang bermain di pinggir jalan. Tiba – tiba salah satu dari anak-anak itu berlari ke tengah jalan, dan Juvan melihat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang di jalan, Juvan dengan cepat turun dari mobilnya dan menyelamatkan anak tersebut, tetapi malah Juvan yang tertabrak mobil tersebut dan menderita luka yang sangat parah. Kemudian pemilik mobil itu keluar dan segera mamanggil ambulan. Juvan dilarikan ke rumah sakit, sementara Meyta berada di Rumah, berteriak kesakitan. Sesaat kemudian tetangganya yang mendengar suara Meyta yang berteriak, langsung masuk kerumah Meyta dan memanggil ambulan.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Meyta sudah tidak sadarkan diri, Meyta mengalami pendarahan yang sangat parah dan akhirnya Meyta meninggal. Dan Bayi yang ada di kandungannya pun tidak dapat diselamatkan. Juvan yang pada saat itu di rumah sakit telah sadarkan diri. Dia sangat shock mendengar bahwa istri dan anaknya meninggal, Juvan merasa bahwa kematian Istrinya adalah salahnya, dan semenjak peristiwa itu Juvan tidak pernah lagi mempedulikan orang lain.

Kini Juvan hidup dengan rasa penyesalan, dia tak pernah lagi menolong orang. Dia menganggap bahwa rasa ingin menolong yang tertanam di dalam dirinya adalah sebuah penyakit. Setiap kali ada yang meminta bantuan dia tidak pernah membantunya.

Suatu hari dia merasa hidupnya tidak ada gunanya lagi, dia mencari tali di gudang untuk bunuh diri, tetapi pada saat dia mengambil tali tersebut dia menemukan sebuah surat yang awalannya bertuliskan "Untuk Suamiku...". Dia kemudian meletakkan talinya. Dan membaca surat itu.

"Untuk Suamiku, Tahukah kamu, jika kamu tidak menolongku dulu mungkin aku tidak akan bisa hidup sampai saat ini."

Juvan melanjutkan membaca. "Maaf jika aku tidak pernah bercerita tentang hal ini. Masa-masa awal pertemuan kita dulu adalah masa-masa kritis dalam hidupku. Waktu itu usaha ayahku bangkrut, dia terlilit banyak hutang, Ayah dan Ibuku selalu bertengkar setiap hari, aku selalu menjadi korban emosi kedua orang tuaku. Saat itu aku sangat kecewa dan ingin bunuh diri."

Juvan melanjutkan membaca, "Tetapi setelah aku membeli racun serangga dan juga tali untuk bunuh diri,sepedaku malah terpeleset di dekat rumahmu dan kamu menolongku. Keakraban dan Ketulusanmu waktu itu seolah bercerita bahwa masih banyak orang baik disekitarku. Aku merasa tidak sendiri lagi. Aku melihat ada harapan. Canda dan sikapmu membuatku membatalkan niat bunuh diriku. Terima Kasih Suamiku, entah sadar atau tidak kau telah menyelamatkan nyawaku, jadi **_teruslah luangkan waktu untuk tersenyum pada orang yang tidak kau kenali. Mungkin senyuman itu bisa menjadi satu-satunya sinar bagi matahari yang mulai gelap_****.**" Juvan menangis.

Isi surat itu membuat rasa ingin bunuh dirinya luntur seketika. Semenjak hari itu Juvan membenahi diri dan kembali menjadi sosok yang suka berbagi dan membantu sesama.


End file.
